The Phantomehive's Love
by ch3rrygir1
Summary: Being i helper in the Phantomhive house isn't easy. I have to deal with the guests to help make them 'comfortable'. ever since lately ive been feeling a certain someones eyes on me as if he was studying my very being but, he's not the only one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kiss Me.

"Wake up Alex."

I heard a soft voice that belonged to someone. Someone that I knew all too well.

"The young master is waiting for you."

Sebastian. I slowly looked above the man that was slowly hovering over me. There were several things that I didn't like about living here, but, there are more reasons why I do love living here. I actually don't have room to complaint since the Phantomhive house didn't dispose of me yet which is more than I could ask for at t this time.

"I don't think it is a good idea to keep the young master waiting. Don't you agree, Alex?"

"I'm going, I'm going." I rushed out of my room to go to Ciel's passing by a smirking Sebastian on my way out. I love him , even when he's been teasing me like this ever since he found out. I had a feeling that he knew anyway but I still let the words mumble their way out my mouth. Finally arriving in front of Ciel's room I knock and wait for his answer.

"Come in." he said with his usual apathetic voice.

"Did you call for me you call for me young master?" I said with tint if lust in my voice.

I always loved to tease Ciel since I was older than him. And it works every time. I can tell that even after a year of me working for him that it did since every time he would blush.

"We have a special guest coming in today and and I want you to help her settle in and keep her entertained." He said overcoming his blush.

"How long is she going to be staying here?" I said looking sad on purpose.

"A week, why?" he asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Because… I was hoping I could spend tonight with you. So we could final-"

"That's enough Alex!" his face was covered in red. But it still surprised since that was the first time he called you Alex. He always used my full name: Alexandria. Even though I've been telling him to call me Alex when I first moved here; from being a slave.

I was part of the Trancy house before Alois traded me to be with Sebastian for just one day. I was traded for ONE DAY.

That kid was so unbelievably cruel I was overcame with tears of joy when I found out I was leaving that dreaded house. So long story short… I'm now helping guest get 'Comfortable' when they come. Whether I actually help them or help Sebastian get rid of them.

"Y-You called me Alex." I slowly started to form a sinister smile.

"It slipped!" I didn't even know that his face could get even redder. Its the colors of Grell's hair now.

"You used my nickname… So that means you want to take our relationship to another level?´ I said walking close enough so that my breast were on his and my lips were only few cm away from his. I started to close my eyes with a full intent on kissing him. Even he started to lean forward. I could feel his cool breath on my lips as they started to slightly touch. I was going to hurry things up by snaking my tongue through his lips until we were rudely interrupted by a voice saying that lunch was ready.

"Sebastian! I was having a private moment with Ciel. Could you knock next time?" I said moving so that I was sitting on Ciel's lap and my fingers slowly lingering up and down his chest.

Me, being calmed just looked at Ciel to see a boy glowing with ferocious . I felt something poking at me from where I was sitting and I realized that the only thing under me was Ciel's… actually, I don't want to think about it.

"Alexandria, the guests will be here shortly and we need you to prepare for them as soon as possible."

"I'll be there right away. Bye Ciel" I said while getting off of him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before Sebastian followed me out of the room.

We were far away from hearing distance of Ciel's room when I stopped and tuned around to stare the devil in his lust filled eyes.

"S-S-SEBASTION! W-why do you look like that?" I asked actually wondering why h e looked like he was going to ravish me at any moment.

He started to slowly walk towards me and with every step he took, foward , I took a step back. This continued until he was out of sight for one second and appeared right in front of me to pinned me forcefully against a wall.

"You shouldn't do that to the young master anymore. If you do I'll lose control and take you right there in front of him." He said while pinning my hands above my head. He moved so close to me that he could feel my body moving when I breathed. There was no space in-between us now. The air felt tense and i was still wondering what he meant by 'take me'.

"What do you mean?" with every second I felt more and more uneasy.

"I mean that you have to quit teasing me or I'll take away all of your firsts if you want me to or not." His grip tightening on my hand as he started to lean in closer. I could smell his breathe tingling on my lips as we started to move closer towards each other.

"What if I want you to now?" lust forming in every part of my body. He could see it in my eyes, hear it in my voice, and the way I started to grind toward him let him know that my hormones were full of it.

"Then I shall." He said while putting his lips on mine .

Sebastian, Kiss Me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Touch Me.

His moved in closer to my face as I started to fiercely blush. We both looked at each other with an immense passion, one that I know I will never be able to forget. The nostalgic aura around the two of us began to suffocate me the closer he got to my luscious, velvety, pink lips.

Instead of him going dead in for my lips, he darted for my neck. He started to lick with an everlasting softness that was superior to my senses.

"S-Sebasti-" I was about to say his name until he started to lick faster and a moan overcame my words. He slowly started to move closer and closer to my soft spot and he knew this since the closer he got, the more I would writhe. It was bliss, unbelievable passion, and I never want it to end. Sebastian is the world to me at this moment. He is in every part of my brain. I can see him, feel him, touch him, and think of him in this moment.

I saw Sebastian's head turn in turn in a direction of the hallway and a few seconds later, I heard footsteps coming toward our way.

"It looks like we're going to have to cut this short but I'll make sure we finish later. Isn't that right, Alex?"

"Wait!" it was too late. He was already out of sight when I tried to look at him. I wonder where the hell he's going leaving me like this. I'm already vulnerable to Sebastian and now since he's leaving me while I'm getting more and more horny makes me pretty much vulnerable to anyone at this moment.

It was bard walking down the hallway. He was probably coming from the kitchen with another meal that even the devil himself wouldn't eat since he had a shining silver platter on his hand.

"Alex!" he dropped the platter and ran to my side. He most likely thought I was going to pass out since I was on the floor breathing insanely hard from being too horny.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to call Sebastia-" he was frantic.

"I'm fine. Can you just take me to my room?" I asked still heavily breathing.

"Sure." He picked me up bridal style and began to go towards the rooms. Mine was the farthest one from the hallway that we're in but Bard's room is just a few feet away from where we are. He turned to his right and opened a door to a room that wasn't mine.

"Why are we in your room?" I asked overcoming the sounds of breathing coming from my mouth a few moments ago. Even though I didn't sound like it anymore I still had the feeling of it.

"You were starting to get heavy and my room was right here. Is it a problem?" he asked while putting me on his incredibly soft bed.

"No, I was just… wondering." I said pondering on my words and looking at him. He walked toward me and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Listen Bard, I'm sorry you had to do this for m-" he leaned in and started to kiss me.

I didn't do anything at first but stare at him with confused eyes until he started to lick and nibble on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and closed my eyes while our tongues began to entangle in each other's. Our saliva began to mix as I was slowly lowered down onto the bed and our battle for dominance was still going on. With every passing minute, he was getting an upper hand and therefore started to beat me.

He won shortly afterward when my mouth started to feel numb after the sensational kiss was given to me.

"Is there anything you want right now? That you want me to give to you?" I wonder if that's how I looked when I was with Sebastian earlier. His expression right now is turning me on more than I was earlier. I looked at him and responded with simple words.

Bard, Touch me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sleep With Me.

As I was lowered down onto the bed I felt Bard's hands make their way around my body. Moving his hands while sensually caressing me. I loved how his hands feel against my legs as he slowly started to move my legs towards his back so I can wrap them around him as he kisses became more lust-filled as he started to go towards my neck.

He bit and nibbled at the same spot Sebastian was at a few moments ago. I absolutely adored the feeling and was slowly falling in love with the touches I'm receiving by a man that I never even paid much attention to before.

"Bar-" I started to tell him to quit teasing but it slowly turned in to moan that turned into a scream when he started to grind his hips toward me with an unimaginable forced. Felicity was an amazing feeling I'm getting from him right now. I want to feel more of him, I want him to touch me, love me, and make me feel something I never felt before.

He started to wrap his hands around my back and loosen the strings to my outfit. It gradually made its way from my body and onto his messy bed. Leaving my strawberry colored and scented bra on, he went on to my skirt. The zipper on the side made it easy for him to slip it off as opposed to all of the untangling he had with the lace on my shirt. He started to go down and put my leg which was once on his back, over his shoulder and began to kiss my silky womanhood. His butterfly kisses on my lower regions made me arch my back in ecstasy.

"Ahh! Nhhm!" little sounds like that were the only things that could come out of my mouth at the moment. My mind was blank as he forced his tongue through me as I cried with passion. He moved his tongue around inside as he darted it in and out making me scream even more. He added in his fingers one at a time as the feeling began to become more intense with every passing second.

"More! Faster-Ahh!" He did what I asked of him and began to thrust his tongue and fingers faster. I coated his face in my delicious juices as he licked and swallowed all of it. I was starting to get closer to my climax when I had a warm feeling in my stomach, and I started to clench up. He took this as a sign and stopped leaving me close to an edge. I was panting as I waited for him to continue but he never did.

He licked his fingers clean and kissed me so that I can taste my delicate liquids. Our tongues started to entangle again as he started to grind on me again. I began to take off my bra and remove his clothes as well. We were both naked now as I flipped him over and headed towards his rock hard cock.

"My turn!" I said as I stated to lick just the tip of his manhood as he began to moan. I love his American accent. He started to take my hand and massage his balls with everlasting care as he started to buck his hips.

"St-stop teasing!" he said looking at me while a little of drool he had was starting to come out of his mouth. I grabbed his hard dick and licked the sides making him moan even more. I stuck his shaft in my mouth and began to suck on it making it slick with my saliva and his precum. I sucked faster and licked the head while it was going deep down my throat. He grabbed my hair making me go faster up and down his cock while I looked at him and saw the priceless expression on his face letting me know that he was enjoying it. I can feel him throbbing as its slowly leaking out more cum.

"I-I'm Coming!" he yelled as he started to bob my head faster to help him. His white liquid exploded out the slit of his dick. None of it was able to escape before I swallowed it as his breathing began to calm as I moved up to him and kissed him.

We both tasted ourselves and each other as he pulled me so that I was sitting on his lap. He moved his penis and started to tease me by rubbing his hose so that it is almost penetrating me. He thrusted it inside earning a cry from me.

"BARD!" I screamed his name as he moved his member out of me only to shove it inside of me again. It felt amazing to have someone make me feel this way before.

"Keep saying my name!" he said as his thrusts started to become more rowdy with each thrust.

"Bard! Bard! Bard! Bard!" I said with each thrust. He pushed me over so that we were in a missionary position. He hovered over me and thrusted even more reckless as he used our cum mixing together to make him faster. We were both feeling our release coming soon and neither of us wanted it to end.

"Alex!" "Bard!" we yelled each other's name as our releases came as we looked at each other and started panting. Bard rolled off of me and kisses me one last time and told said:

Alex, Sleep With Me.


End file.
